


Stages Of Love - Donald/Timothy

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com/"><b>stagesoflove</b></a> challenge five breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages Of Love - Donald/Timothy

Title: Broken Bone  


When Donald made the decision to become a private detective he didn't think about the dangers that might be involved. He was used to working a job that came with a laundry list of potential risks. The first time he saw fear mixed with pain on Timmy's face when he came home bruised and battered, Donald realized that what he did for a living impacted more than himself. But, it wasn't until Timmy was injured that Donald began to have an inkling of what it must be like to love someone with a penchant for putting himself in harm's way.

Title: Broken Promise  


"I'm taking you to a movie."

That was what Donald had said before kissing Timmy on his way out the door. Yet, here it was nine o'clock and Timmy was still waiting to hear Donald's car pull into the driveway. There was no answer when Timmy called nor had any of his messages or texts been replied to. Part of him was disappointed and a little bit angry while another part was growing rapidly more concerned as the minutes ticked by. A movie would be wonderful, but right now all he wanted was to hear the sound of Donald's voice.

 

Title: Broken Heart  


Timmy wasn't new to the inside of the local hospital. Between his work in the seminary, photo op visits with Senator Glassman, and being married to Donald, he'd spent a lot more time in them than he ever wanted to. This, though, was unequivocally the most frightening trip he had ever made. Hearing that Donald had been shot and was being wheeled into emergency surgery was not something Timmy ever wanted to hear. The fact the words came from Bub Bailey and carried with them an undertone of compassion and fear did nothing to ease the pain in Timmy's chest.

 

Title: Broken Vow  


Holding Donald's hand and listening to the beep of the machines as they monitored his breathing and heart rate, Timmy swore he wouldn't cry. He needed to be strong both in body and in spirit. He might have broken with the church because of its stance on gay rights, but he had never lost his faith. God had a plan for his life and he refused to believe that it didn't include Donald. Fingers tightened around his and Timmy held his breath as Donald's eyes fluttered open then slid closed again, shattering Timmy's resolve and bringing tears to his eyes.

 

Title: Broken Silence  


Timmy stood to the side and let the doctor work, watching as the intubation tube was removed, his eyes never leaving Donald's face. It came out easily enough causing a coughing fit that racked his frame, bringing tears to his eyes. When they were finished Donald reached out for Timmy and drew him close. Donald's lips were dry and cracked, but Timmy thought it was the best thing he had ever felt when they brushed against his own. When he pulled away, tears threatening to fall yet again, Donald whispered softly in a raspy pain filled voice. "I love you."


End file.
